lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rats Strike Back
" " is the seventh episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats''. It first aired on April 8th, 2013. Plot Leo helps Adam, Bree and Chase receive fair treatment by going on strike because they don't think they get enough social life time, but Davenport doesn't want to want to give in to the strike because he thinks he's already giving them fair treatment. Story Leo, Bree, Adam, and Chase go on strike due to Davenport's unfair treatment. However, Davenport refuses to admit he is wrong and shuts off the power in the lab and takes back his inventions/toys, claiming that they can't go on strike against him without striking against Davenport Industries. However, when NASA calls and says they need Davenport's invention early and the Rats won't stop their striking, Davenport resorts to using Leo as his pilot after bribing Leo onto his side. Once Chase realizes that Davenport must be bluffing about using Leo as the pilot, they come up with a plan to get revenge on Davenport and Leo. Chase suggests to Davenport that Leo does the same mission training that they had to in order to be Davenport's "pilot". After reluctantly agreeing, Leo starts off with lifting something heavy (for him); however, Adam says that what Leo is carrying isn't heavy and throws a heavy barrel at him as revenge. Next, Leo had to build a mini-building using building blocks under so-called "pressure"; however, Chase says that what Leo is doing isn't enough pressure, and Chase turns on the tennis-ball thrower, causing him and Davenport to be pelted with tennis balls and Leo's building to crumble. Last, after deflecting lasers in beginner mode, Bree says that what Leo is doing isn't fast enough and sets the lasers to combat mode. Even though Leo is able to deflect all the lasers in combat mode, Leo forgets that there is still one laser left and is temporarily stunned when that laser hits him in the chest. Later, when the NASA inspector arrives to check out Davenport's invention, he begs the Rats to come to his assistance; however, Adam, Bree and Chase refuse to stop striking until they get what they want. After the doorbell rings twice, Davenport finally caves in and lets them have one day off a week. However, it is too late when Davenport agrees to let the Rats have what they want, being that Leo was already belted. Davenport pleads to Leo to give the belt to Adam, but he can't get it off. While trying to undo the belt, Leo turns on the on-switch, sending him bouncing in the air several times. As the NASA inspector is looking at Davenport's invention disapprovingly, Chase makes a note that it works better on normal sized people. Leo crashes to the floor after finally finding the off-switch; however, the NASA inspector is gone, revealing Davenport's presentation to be a failure. Later, when Leo comes down to the lab to apologize, Adam, Bree and Chase are still mad at him for switching sides. After Leo apologizes, Adam, Bree and Chase forgive Leo. Trivia *This is the first episode where the Lab Rats rebel against Davenport. *The training orb in this episode was a foreshadowing of the orbs in Scramble the Orbs. * When Leo said his nickname was King Pong he was referring to the fictional character King Kong. Cast Main Cast: * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast: *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast: *William Charlton as NASA Rep Gallery Transcript Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring